Errors from the Past
by jadekate
Summary: Rose and Scorpius come home for the holidays with some news that will turn the lives of their parents upside down. What secrets have their families been hiding? Enjoy. R&R Please
1. Home for the Holidays

**A/N: So this story has been playing on my mind for a while. It's the first fanfic I have posted so I appreciate any comments good and bad. It is entirely D/H Compatible except that Rose is 3 years older than Hugo, I don't know if the age gap is mentioned anywhere in the book though. I'll be updating one to two chapters a week unless I get bored at uni and write more! Please enjoy. Rated T at the moment for some swearing/later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Ps, it's not my story, just my plot.**

**Chapter 1:**

Rose swung her long hair over her shoulder and smiled. Sitting at the kitchen table on the first day of holidays, she and parents were listening to Hugo go on and on about his first term at Hogwarts. He was currently describing the Griffindor common room, though of course both his parents had been in that house. It sounded a lot bigger than the Ravenclaw one, thought Rose, though with Hugo's track record it was nearly definite that he was exaggerating.

Rose glanced at her mother and mouthed, 'big news!' Hermione grinned and nodded. Rose couldn't wait to tell her mum everything, and get her help figuring out a way to break the news to Ron.

Hugo finally paused for a breath and Rose jumped up.

'I'm going to make some tea, anyone else?'

'I'll help you.' Hermione replied.

'Tell dad about the first Ravenclaw/Griffindor Quidditch match Hugo,' Rose added over her shoulder as she and her mum walked into the kitchen. Although Rose hated Quidditch, Hugo was a diehard fan and hoped to get on the Griffindor team next year.

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and muttered, '_Muffliato_.' Catching Rose's smirk she quickly added, 'and don't you dare tell your dad, you know what he's like when I use that spell.'

Rose laughed out loud and started finding cups and teabags. Even though they lived in a wizarding house, Hermione liked them all to understand about muggles and not take magic for granted.

'Good going on the Quidditch conversation. We have hours now so go ahead. Big news?' Hermione asked.

Rose, who although had inherited Hermione's brains, thus her place in Ravenclaw house, also had her dad's sense of fun. She faced her mum and grinned.

'So...I got asked out. And I said yes. I like him so much mum! Can I ask him over to stay for a few days! Please!' She said this all in one breath, sounding not unlike Hugo had all morning.

'Slow down Rosie!' Hermione grinned, 'start from the beginning. Who is it, do I know him?'

Rose took a deep breath. She knew that this was going to be the hardest part. She also knew that she could count on her mum not react like dad and Uncle Harry, hell and the whole Weasley clan! Her mum was definitely not prejudiced and didn't hold grudges like some people, ahem Ron!

Rose looked down at her hands and said softly, 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

Her mother's eyes widened and the grin vanished.

'Malfoy? No.'

This was the last reaction in the world Rose had expected.

'Mum! I can't believe you of all people are holding a grudge against someone you have never even met! Scorp isn't his father!'

'I forbid you from seeing this boy again. And you most definitely are not to go out with him!'

'He's a Ravenclaw too, and one of my best friends! I am not going to be able to stop seeing him even if I wanted to, which I don't!' Rose was crying by now; the anger in her mother's eyes was evident, even if she didn't understand why it was there.

'Rose, do not argue with me. This isn't up for discussion.'

'Why would you ruin this for me? It's not like it's a huge deal, we haven't even kissed yet.'

Hermione visibly relaxed when Rose said this, but she still looked furious. 'Go to your room Rose. You are forbidden to speak to him, do you understand?'

Rose pushed past Hermione and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. Ron and Hugo looked up confused as Hermione followed her upstairs to her own bedroom looking upset and angry.

Ron shook his head at Hugo's questioning look. 'Don't ask Huey. What happened after the bludger hit Thompson?'

Hermione slammed her door shut and picked up a quill. After writing a brief note she called Mika, their owl, and attached the letter to her leg. Giving Mika a quick stroke she led her to the window and watched her fly away. Her note had contained only five words:

_We need to talk. H._

**A/N: Sooo..? Hope you liked it! Next chapter up now. - Jade**


	2. Malfoy's turn

**A/N: Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please leave any comments good/bad. This is my first posted fanfic as I said so I really appreciate feedback.**

**Disclaimer: if they were mine they wouldn't be at Hogwarts, they'd be in Australia with me!**

Draco and Scorpius sat in their lounge room talking about the time they had spent apart. Astoria had left them for some other man three years ago, right after putting Scorp on the train to Hogwarts for his first term. Draco didn't even know who it was and frankly couldn't care less. He had only married her because his family approved, and at the time, it was the 'gentlemanly' thing to do. It had never been a question of love, or even like really, and the only reason he didn't completely regret everything was because it meant he had Scorpius.

Speaking of which, Scorp looked really nervous about something. He kept clearing his throat and looking around. Draco sighed,

'Scorp you know you can tell me anything, so shoot. None of this suspense stuff.'

Scorpius looked nervously at his dad. He did know he could tell him anything. He was the coolest dad in the world and they had no secrets from each other. But this was harder. His dad definitely wasn't one to hold prejudices, but grudges were an entirely different matter. He opened his mouth and was interrupted by an owl's screech.

'I'm sorry!' Draco said, 'Hold that thought.'

Scorpius sighed in relief and relaxed into the chair. He was safe for a couple of minutes.

Draco frowned as he read the note and crumpled the piece of parchment into his hand. No, they did not need to talk. She had lost all rights for that when she had said those things fourteen years ago. What gave her the right to contact him? She had made it pretty clear she never wanted to see him again.

Scorp noticed the flash of anger in his father's eyes, and curiously asked, 'Are you ok, dad? Who's the letter from?'

Draco glanced up, 'Oh no one, just some idiot from work. Anyway, what were you about to tell me?'

Scorpius looked at his hands and took a deep breath. Better to get it out as quickly as possible right?

'I asked out Rose Weasley, and she said yes. And before you say anything, I really like her dad! Can you try to keep an open mind?' He looked up at his father hopefully, but awaiting the explosion. There was none. Draco was sitting there numbly. He got up, tried a shaky smile at his son and left the room.

'Well,' thought Scorp, 'that went a lot better than I was expecting anyway.' He ran to his room to owl Rose the good news.

Draco watched Mika flying back towards her home carrying a letter expressing his only currently coherent thought:

_Shit – D._

**A/N: I know its really short but I needed to explain the other side. Next chapter is longer, I'm in the process of writing so it will be up in the next couple of days. - J**


	3. Truths

**A/N: Chapter 3! This one is kind of an explanation chapter, the next one will start with more continuing story. This will all be explained more in further chapters so if you don't quite understand everything thats ok aha!**

It had not been an easy week. Rose was refusing to speak to her, and Hugo and Ron wouldn't stop bugging both of them to find out what was going on. Hermione sat at the table of the restaurant looking around, though she knew there was next to no chance of being noticed in muggle London. They had debated about meeting at a park or random street but agreed that if they were caught, they could blame it on a work dinner or something of the sort. She sipped her drink and tried to look calm, but in reality, her insides were in turmoil over seeing him again. She had to stick to her story though, indifferent and unemotional. Breathe Hermione, breathe.

A shadow fell over the table and there he was.

'Hello Hermione,' said Draco, reaching down to give her a hug. Halfway down, he seemed to realise his mistake and instead they awkwardly shook hands. 'How have you been?'

'Malfoy,' Hermione coolly replied. Ouch, that sounded harsh, even to her own ears, and if Draco's flinch was any indication, it sounder worse to his.

Hermione sighed and soften her voice, 'so what do we do?'

Draco relaxed at her friendlier tone and smiled. 'As weird as this is Hermione, you have to admit it's kind of funny.'

Hermione tensed, 'funny Malfoy? The fact that Rosie is dating Scorpius is funny?'

'It's not like anything happened. Scorp said he hasn't even kissed her yet.'

'Malfoy! Like it or not you need to accept that they are half brother and sister. Doesn't seem so funny anymore does it.'

'I didn't even know if she was my kid or not Hermione. Remember refusing to tell me that little piece of information fourteen years ago. Remember leaving me wondering if I was a father or not and not letting me into her life so I could be a dad?'

'You know why I couldn't do that. And as much as we hate it, of course she's yours. The white blonde hair? God Malfoy! She is the only Weasley kid in generations to not be a red head.'

'Look Granger,' Draco replied, irritably emphasising the use of her surname, 'can't we just sort this out so we can get back to our lives and pretend this never happened?'

'Weasley.'

'What?' Draco said in confusion.

'My name is Weasley, Hermione Weasley not Granger.'

Draco froze, unmistakable hurt in his eyes for a second before the cold, blank smile returned. 'Of course Mrs Weasley, my apologies.'

Hermione suddenly snapped. She leant forward across the table and said, 'it's not my fault your family wouldn't accept me.'

Draco interrupted, 'no? But it's not mine either. I didn't care what my family thought and you know it! I was willing to turn my back on them, I would have done everything for you!'

'Obviously, if the way you turned your back on me and slept with that Greengrass slut is any suggestion. And then when you mistakenly knocked her up you married her? That's your indication of being willing to do everything for me?'

Draco spoke, the words so soft that only Hermione had a hope of hearing them, but with such intensity that Hermione leant away. 'I'm sorry that the woman I loved had just had my child and yet still refused to be with me. I'm sorry this caused me to have drunken sex with another woman, although you were married I believe so don't you dare pretend _I_ cheated on _you_.'

Hermione tried to interrupt but Draco pressed on. 'The one thing I want you to understand is that a mistake is something you want to put right, and if I ever hear you say you wish I didn't have Scorpius, which is essentially what you just did, again then I will not hesitate to use an unforgiveable. Do whatever you want, _Weasley_, obviously I'm just another problem you need to deal with. I'll make sure me and my son don't get in the way of your perfect life again.'

He stood up, threw some money down, calmly slipped his chair in under the table and walked out the door. Hermione sat there, stunned, until she slowly stood and left. As she walked to the designated apparition spot, tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't realised how much seeing him again would hurt.

**A/N: Please review! I don't care if you hate it or love it. Even just a :) or a :( would be appreciated! Thanks for reading - Jade xx**


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. This skips to the end of the holidays and when school is starting back up. ****Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Draco wouldn't have been such a coward :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts

Draco and Scorpius walked down platform 10 of King's Cross Station. Glancing quickly around, they pushed through the barrier and came face to face with the Hogwart's express. Scorpius sighed. Normally, though he loved Hogwarts, he hated saying goodbye to his dad at the end of holidays. Today he couldn't wait to get away from the quiet and distant father who had been ignoring him the whole break. Though Scorp was sure Draco wasn't being so cold intentionally, the loneliness had gotten to him after a while, especially since Rose had ignored all the owls he had sent, and he hadn't heard from her since the last day of school.

Draco lifted Scorpius' trunk on board the Hogwart's Express and turned to hug his son goodbye. Scorp returned the hug and called, 'see you in a couple of months' as he jumped aboard.

Looking out the window of an empty compartment to wave, he watched, confused, as his dad caught the eye of Rose's mum, who was saying goodbye to Hugo Weasley, while Ron helped Rose with the trunks. What confused Scorp was that Draco suddenly turned and stormed away, for no apparent reason.

Not that he cared but his dad had never left before the train before. What was that all about? Maybe Draco cared more about him dating Rose than he had originally thought. Speaking of which, he needed to go find Rose and find out what had happened over the break.

* * *

Rose, sitting a couple of compartments away, had also seen the exchange between their parents. Why did her mum hate Mr Malfoy so much? She was determined to find out.

Sighing she leant her head back against the seat and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She was so happy to be going back to school, especially since she had not spoken to anyone all holidays. The only person she wanted to write to, she wasn't allowed and Mika had refused to take her letters.

The compartment door slid open and Rose jumped up and flung her arms around Scorpius' neck.

'Scorp! I know you think I am a horrible person but my mum is super mad about us for some reason and wouldn't let me write back to you!'

Scorpius smiled and hugged Rose back, he had missed her. They had started out as best friends, bonding over their friendly competition to be the top in every class, and he was so glad he had finally revealed his feelings for her, and even gladder she had admitted to feel the same! 'It's completely ok,' he replied sitting down, 'my dad didn't go mad exactly but something is definitely not right.'

'Did you see their exchange outside?'

'Yeah, I have no idea what that's about.'

After some small talk, Scorp asked, 'so if you weren't allowed to leave your house and you weren't talking to anyone in your family what did you do?'

'Sat outside and sunbathed.'

'Rose! It's freezing outside!'

'I built myself a heater.' Seeing Scorp's confused look she laughed, 'it's a muggle thing, but mine was much more high tech.'

Scorp shrugged, 'whatever you say. You can tell though, look at your hair it's almost lighter than mine!'

Rose stopped smiling, 'yeah I know, another thing to make me different from the red-headed Gryffindor clan aka my family.'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on Scorp, you must have noticed my hair is white! How do you think I feel at family gatherings! Hugo fits, why don't I? And I'm the only Weasley not in Gryffindor in generations! It's like I'm not even part of that family.'

'Rosie, why are you worrying about all this now?'

'I guess I just had a lot of time to think these holidays.' Rose sighed and leaned on Scorp's shoulder.

Scorpius was worried about her and the way their parents, or Hermione and Draco to be exact, were acting. He glanced down and saw Rose was asleep. Slowly he kissed the top of her head, and then leaned back nervously. If only he had the courage to do it properly. Maybe once they were back at school and settled in, and the worry with their families had brushed over. He too closed his eyes and drifted off.

Beside him, as he kissed her head, Rose smiled softly. She couldn't wait to get back to school.

**A/N: See that big green button in the middle. Hit it! Thanks so much for reading - Jade xx**


	5. Shop 'til You Drop

****

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: voldyismyfather, unicorngirl14, leonora, checkerboard-pineapple and everytimeyoulookatme. I really appreciate it guys. Also thanks to those people who favourited and alerted this story. I'm glad people are actually reading it and like it!

Also thanks especially to unicorngirl14 who picked up a mistake I made (oops!) I originally explained in the first chapter why no one seemed bothered about Rose having white hair but then I took that paragraph out to make the plot a little less transparent aha. anddd then I forgot to re-explain it so explanation forecoming in this chapter.

Disclaimer: the plot is mine, the story isnt.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shop 'til you Drop**

Hermione hated shopping, it was boring and it took too long. Unfortunately though, it was also necessary, especially when she went through as many potions as she did in her job at the ministry. After finally finding her last ingredient, golden eagle feathers, she picked up her purchases and headed back outside to Diagon Alley.

Crashing straight into none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Oh my goodness I am so sorry! I wasn't looking.' Hermione cried. She then realised who it was. 'Seriously? Why you! Why can't you leave me alone?'

Draco grabbed her. 'Hermione, we really need to talk. And not here everyone is looking. Come on, we can go back to my house.'

Hermione grabbed her hand back. 'We cannot! '

Draco sighed. 'Don't be stupid! We _need_ to talk about this. It's not like I'm going to make a move on you or anything.'

Hermione sighed defeated. 'Promise?' She asked, only half joking. She knew what he used to be like.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Promise.' He replied sarcastically.

'Fine, I'll meet you there.' Gathering up her shopping bags she turned and walked briskly away around the corner away from prying eyes. She then apparated to Draco's house where, surprisingly, Draco was already waiting for her.

* * *

'Come in.' Draco said. There was an awkward silence in which neither person really knew where to look. 'Do you want a drink or something?'

'Just water maybe?'

Draco went into the kitchen and got out two glasses. Hermione scoffed, 'What, not going to get your house elves to do it?'

Draco raised one eyebrow, 'What house elves?'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'You really have changed.'

'No I haven't, I was never my family, and you know that. That's what I told you...' Draco's voice trailed off, though they both knew what he was getting at. The reason Hermione had left fourteen years ago was the Malfoy's had told Draco they would disinherit him if he continued his relationship with "that mudblood." Even though Draco hadn't cared and would have told his parents to go fuck themselves, Hermione made the decision for him.

Draco coughed awkwardly and hurriedly changed the subject. Leaving the kitchen and gesturing for Hermione to follow him he said, 'Hermione? I have a question.'

'Mmm?'

'I mean, it was obvious to me the second I saw Rose on her first day at king's cross.'

'What was?'

'That she was mine. The hair. Why has no one else noticed?'

Hermione sighed. 'I was actually born with blonde hair, a lot of children are, and it grew darker when I reached about 5 or 6. I stuck to that story with Rose until her hair started getting even lighter at 5. Then I said that she must have had my grandmother's genes, because she is blonde. I actually tried to make myself believe that story, denial I guess. Rose doesn't like that it makes her different from the rest of the Weasley masses anyway so we don't talk about it really.'

'Oh.'

Draco led the way out on the small veranda and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to him on the patio chair. 'So, what are we going to do? I mean I know they are hardly serious yet, but Scorp is going to get over his nervousness soon enough, the no kissing thing isn't going to last long.'

'Draco we have to do something! I mean we can hardly let them kiss! We need to stop it now.'

'Hermione, we are going to have to tell them.'

'I can't, it would destroy my whole family! I already told Rose she couldn't date Scorpius anyway.'

Draco rolled his eyes again. 'Seriously? You do know that is the worst thing you could have possibly done. It's like saying, Rose you must date him.'

Hermione started crying, 'God how pathetic! I'm fucking crying now! I just wish none of this mess was happening.'

Draco put his arm around her. 'We will figure this out somehow I promise.'

Hermione stiffened as she realised just how close Draco was, and just how much she had missed him. She knew he wasn't hugging her as a way to 'make a move', but just genuinely cared, and was worried for her.

That was still no excuse for what she did next.

Turning her head she looked straight into Draco's confused eyes. Then, without thinking any further, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Draco instantly relaxed and kissed her back, though just as quickly pulled away.

Breathing quickly he said, 'Hermione, you will hate me for this tomorrow. You are confused and I promised I wouldn't start anything...'

Hermione grabbed his head between her hands and said, 'I didn't.' She closed the gap again.

Draco groaned in defeat as he realised just how much he had wanted this for the last fourteen years.

* * *

At Hogwarts, in an empty classroom near the Ravenclaw tower, Scorpius leaned towards Rose, both of their eyes fluttering closed...

**

* * *

**

A/N: So the explanation stuff is mostly over and the story is really starting now :). Please keep reading!

**P.S. Shameless Plugging please check out my new short oneshot "The Name Game" - next generation fic about George/Angelina/Fred II/Roxy - J xx**


	6. Coffee?

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing/alerting/favouriting. I love it! One comment, I love Ron, he is one of my favourite characters so don't worry he will definately get a happy ending. I just don't like Ron/Hermione so that's why stories like this appear in my head :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coffee?**

Ok, keep calm. It was all a dream. Just open your eyes...

Draco cracked one eye open and quickly shut it again. Ah shit. He had seen the curly brown hair, the denial tactics he had been using for the past half an hour no longer worked. He had managed to convince himself that he was imaging the soft breathing sounds beside him, but the sight of the girl lying asleep next to him was enough to bring him back to reality.

What am I meant to do now?

Deciding he had put the inevitable off long enough, Draco slowly rolled over and started to get carefully out of bed. Not carefully enough though obviously because his movement caused Hermione's eyes to snap open. Worry was evident on her face as she and Draco stared at each other. Draco's eyes widened as he realised that Hermione had noticed his lack of clothes, and he was certainty noticing her similar state, as only a thin sheet was covering her.

Clearing his throat hastily he said, 'um, I'll go organise some breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen.' Quickly pulling on his jeans from where they were lying on the floor, amidst other items of clothing that had been thrown around the room he was embarrassed to say, he fled from the awkward silence filling the room.

Once in the kitchen, he leant against the cupboard thinking hard. What now? He had no idea how Hermione was going to act, or what this meant. God, how could I have had sex with her! I am such an idiot. Worse though, Draco knew that he had been kidding himself, he still loved Hermione. He also knew that she didn't feel the same way, she had her own family now, what did she need with him?

Hearing hesitant footsteps in the hall, and realising he had left his wand upstairs, he quickly busied himself making coffee the muggle way.

Hermione stayed in the doorway looking anywhere but Draco. Draco, after a short pause, asked almost hopefully, 'coffee?'

Hermione finally looked up. 'I cheated on Ron.'

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He instead chose to focus extremely hard on measuring the right amount of water in to the cups.

'I love him. I cheated on my husband, even though I love him.'

Hearing her mention the 'L' word, in relation to someone else was a blow, but Draco decided he had to grow up and help Hermione figure out what the hell they were going to do.

'Hermione?' Walking over to her, Draco put his hands on her shoulders. 'We just need to talk about what to do, we can sort this out.'

Hermione flinched at his touch and screamed, 'Get your hands off me! Haven't you done enough! Never speak to me or contact me in anyway again. I hate you!' She turned and ran out of the kitchen. Draco watched from the window as she ran down the driveway, turning on the spot and apparating away the second she reached the house's border.

Draco sighed. He knew he shouldn't have let last night happen. How was he supposed to resist though, he had wanted her for fourteen years! But he had caused the one he loved to slip through his fingers again. He sat down at the table staring moodily at his coffee mug, looking up only as Hecate, Scorpius' owl arrived and dropped a letter neatly in the middle of the table. Finally some good news?

He read the letter and laughed humourlessly. Good news for some.

_

* * *

_

Dad,

_I don't know if normal kids tell their parents this kind of stuff but I don't care because I know you will want to know. I did it, I kissed Rose! Sorry if it's weird I'm telling you this but I had to tell someone! Anyway I know you were a player at school so you can't care too much? Haha. I was going to invite her to come visit next holidays, is that ok?_

_I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you going?_

_Love Scorp_

_P.S. Don't worry, young love isn't ruining schoolwork, I'm already topping Runes, Charms, Potions and DADA. Catch ya!_

* * *

Draco sighed again and looked out the window to the spot where he had last seen Hermione. She was right, they had to stop this and, by the sounds of things, they had to stop it soon. He reached for a piece of parchment and began to write to someone who probably never wanted to see him again.

**A/N: I'm making Hermione really quite bitchy aha! Next chapter is going back to Rose and Scorpius' POV, its been a while with H and D. Review please! Especially any mistakes you think I have made, I really appreciate reading them. - Jade xx**


	7. Detention!

**A/N: This chapter is R/S POV because I have had mostly D/H so far. This is about a month into term, a couple of days after the last chapter. So Rose and Scorpius have been dating seriously for about 3 weeks.**

**Disclaimer: If the actual books were mine, they wouldn't have stopped, and just kept going forever!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Detention!**

Rose was eating pancakes in the great hall.

Scorpius was sitting next to her with a fascinated look of disgust on his face. 'Hungry?'

'Hmmm?'

'You have enough food in your mouth to feed the whole of Ravenclaw.'

With some difficulty, Rose swallowed and laughed. 'Not that it's anything to you, but yes I am hungry! Watch out, you sound like my mum lecturing my dad about table manners!'

Scorp shuddered as Rose shovelled another couple of spoonfuls into her mouth.

'Oh shut up Scorp, you love it.'

'Yeah, watching you eat the equivalent of a hippogriff in one mouthful really turns me on.'

Rose's reply was interrupted by the post. She watched as Scorpius scanned the ceiling for his owl, Hecate. 'Still nothing?'

'No, and normally Dad's replies are so quick. He is probably just busy with work or something.' Drowning the rest of his orange juice, Scorp stood up, 'Ready for Transfiguration?'

'Wait,' standing up to face him, Rose smiled and said, 'weren't you saying something before?' She ran her fingers down his arm.

Scorpius looked confused as he mentally ran their conversation back through his mind. He suddenly grinned and pulled Rose in for a hug, 'in fact, now that you mention it...' a rough hand broke them apart and shoved Scorp away from Rose.

'What?' confused, and kind of annoyed, Rose turned to see her cousin glaring at her.

'What the hell do you think you are doing Rose?'

Rolling her eyes, Rose picked her bag up off the floor, 'Lay off Al.'

'I'm sorry if I "interrupted" but is there something you wanted to tell me?'

Scorpius regarded Albus Potter incredulously, 'as a matter of fact, you did interrupt something.'

Albus turned his attention from Rose to Scorpius, 'oh don't think I was talking to you Malfoy.'

'What the hell has gotten into you Al? Leave us alone, you aren't my babysitter and this has nothing to do with you. Come on Scorp we are going to be late.'

Al stepped in front of their path. 'It has everything to do with me! You are standing in the middle of the great hall in front of everyone, including your little brother by the way Rose, about to snog. Sorry if that concerns me. Seriously Rosie, I'm just worried about you.'

'Well isn't that nice that you came in to yell at us both just to make sure the ENTIRE hall was listening.'

'You know what his dad did to Aunt Hermione. And to both of our dads as well.'

'Fuck off Albus. I have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly I couldn't give a shit about anything you have to say to me right now.'

'ROSE WEASLEY!' Professor Slabbert, the herbology teacher has swooped. 'Detention for foul language and 15 points from Ravenclaw! Now get to class!'

Shooting daggers at Al, Rose stormed off. She had never had a detention in her life. As she passed the Gryffindor table, she saw Hugo and his best friend Dani starring at her with surprised looks.

Great another thing to deal with, comforting two eleven year olds, and making sure that the fact she was dating the one person her mum had expressively forbidden her to see didn't make it home through any of her millions of relatives.

* * *

Storming up the stairs, Rose heard someone running after her. Luckily, it was Scorpius.

'Well, that was an interesting introduction to the family,' he said lightly.

'Don't listen to him. Al thinks he is all that because he got in Gryffindor and I didn't. We used to be best friends but then all of a sudden I was nerdy and didn't warrant attention anymore. Just ignore him, I do...except when James helps me prank him.'

'Rose, listen.' Scorpius grabbed her arm and made her stop walking. 'If your family aren't going to accept me, can this really work.' Seeing Rose's look of astonishment and hurt he quickly went on, 'I mean, I don't want your family relationships to suffer, I love you and this is really, really hard to say but...' he trailed off.

'Scorp –'

'No, just hang on, my dad told me this story about his first real girlfriend, he loved her, but my grandparents didn't approve and eventually she got so sick of being hated by his family that she left him. Now I don't care in the slightest who likes me or doesn't like me, but it's not fair on you to have your family hate me. You deserve better.' He let go of Rose's hand slowly, looked at her crying face, and then turned and started to walk away.

'Scorp!' He looked over his shoulder. 'Do you know what your dad did? To my parents I mean?'

Scorpius looked like someone had slapped him, 'yes.' He then ran away up the stairs.

Rose sighed, sitting against the wall she started to cry. She was going to kill Albus Potter for ruining the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I know I made Albus horrible, but he is just worried about Rose, and also I always kind of pictured him a little bit cocky if he got in Gryffindor, trying to follow in James' footsteps, which can make someone quite mean. Aaaaanyway I will make him a bit nicer next time!

**Review please, and thanks to all my alerters and favouritors, you guys are the best! - Jade xx**


	8. No Backing Down

**A/N: A slightly angsty chapter. Like I said before, I love Ron so don't worry, he will definately get his happy ending!**

**Disclaimer: If it were mine, Hogwarts would let Australian kids in too. And I would have magic powers!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Backing Down**

She was ready. No backing down, she had to tell him. She looked up the clock, 5.03 pm, and it only took him about 5 minutes to get home normally. She couldn't sugar-coat it, it wasn't fair, she just had to be a grownup and be honest. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach making her feel sick. She heard the front gate, and opened her eyes. Just breathe. It will all work out ok.

'Hey 'Mione,' Ron said as he walked into the kitchen and set his bag down, 'you're home early for a Monday.'

'Ron,' the next sentence caught in her throat as Hermione thought how clichéd it would be to say _we need to talk_. 'I have something to say.'

'Ok.' Looking slightly curious Ron sat down across the table and looked expectantly at his wife.

'I think you should know about why Rosie and I have been fighting.'

Ron started, caught off guard, he had wanted to know since the arguments began, and neither of the two girls would say anything. He nodded but kept silent.

'She,' Hermione paused for courage, 'she has been dating Scorpius Malfoy.'

'Wow.' Ron sighed, 'that's not something I was really hoping for. But, Hermione, why is that really such a problem, I mean I know his dad is a bastard but it's a fourth year fling, it's hardly going to last. I mean look at...Harry and Cho.' Seeing Hermione's anxious face he continued quickly, 'don't get me wrong, I'm hardly happy with it, and if he hurts her he will wish he had never been born, but maybe it's time we let Rosie make her own decisions.'

Hermione was shocked, Ron? Acting calm and collected? About a Malfoy dating his only daughter? What was the world coming to!

'Ron, there is a reason that I don't want them dating. Do you remember when we first got together, how I had just got out of a really bad relationship?'

Ron nodded, remembering how upset and depressed Hermione had been, and how much he had wished he could have done more to help her. He had loved Hermione since he was thirteen, and seeing her so upset had been almost too much to bear. He had promised himself he would always look after her, no matter what, so she never had to go through that again.

'Well, I lied to you. I said that the man's name was –'

'Paul Humes.' Ron interrupted looking livid.

'Yes, but I made that up. Paul Humes doesn't exist. The guy I had been dating, actually engaged to,' seeing Ron's shocked look she quickly hurried on, knowing that if she stopped now she would never tell him, 'I didn't tell you his real name because you know him.'

'Who?' Ron said looking even more furious at the thought of someone he knew and associated with putting his wife through so much pain.

Hermione sighed. 'Draco Malfoy.'

There was complete silence. Hermione was expecting an explosion, yelling and screaming and so on, but what she got was much worse. Looking up she saw Ron's face streaming with tears. He looked so distraught she was terrified.

'Ron? It was a long time ago! It's over.' She said guiltily, knowing now was not the right time to bring up the other night.

Ron didn't reply, just sat starring at her. Hermione could practically see his mind whirling and was worried about what he was working out.

Ron finally spoke, in a voice that chilled Hermione's mind and made her skin crawl. It was raw and desperate and she wished that she could tell him he was wrong, that nothing had happened, but she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to mislead Ron again.

'Rosie?'

Hermione stared at him feeling sick. He had worked it out. She nodded mutely, her heart breaking further as she saw the look in Ron's eyes.

'I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!' Ron stood up, but halfway to the door turned and glared at his wife.

'You know what is worse? I wouldn't have cared, I would have treated her as my daughter, exactly the same, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me! How dare you.'

'Ron!' Hermione's voice sounded desperate, even to her own ears. 'I didn't know!'

'Maybe you didn't at the start, but you sure would have worked it out. All that shit about your grandmother's blond hair. Hermione, you knew this and you didn't think to maybe tell the truth when she started DATING HER BROTHER! You make me sick.'

Hermione sunk back down into her chair and put her head in her hands, love ruined everything. Now the two men she loved both hated her, and when she told her daughter the truth, which she had to do, she would hate her to.

Hermione softly started to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 9 right now so it should be up very soon. Probably tomorrow. REVIEWS please - J xx**


	9. All is revealed Part 1

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers, I appreciate it so much. I'm glad so many people are liking the story. This is the first part of "the big speech" second one will be up in the next couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or creations, just the plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: All is revealed (Part 1)**

Rose sat staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She had jimmed in with Hugo, Dani and some other first year Gryffindors and, even though she was obviously out of place, she was enjoying not having to deal with her friends sympathetic glances.

Hugo was worried about her too of course, but he knew better than to show pity for his big sister. The only time he had acknowledged the screaming match in the Great Hall was when he had run past and kissed her cheek the next morning at breakfast, and whispered 'Al's a prick,' in her ear. Which, she though, was very cute for an eleven year old boy.

That had been a while ago, and now they were going home for the holidays. Thank God. The breakup had caused people to avoid Rose like the plague, and she couldn't even talk to her best friend, because that had been Scorpius.

Even though she didn't like the circumstances, Rose was looking forward to at least ending this stupid argument with her mother, she missed her.

As the train pulled up to the station, Rose saw her mum and dad standing apart talking to their old school friends. Seeing her through the window, they both waved. Rose stood up and followed Hugo and his friends off the train, stopping as she saw Scorp leaving just in front of her. He walked over to his father and hugged him, and then looked confused as Mr Malfoy said something. He shrugged, nodded and followed him through the barrier.

Rose looked around and caught Ron's eye. She ran over and hugged him, 'Hi dad!' Ron seemed to stiffen slightly but then smiled and kissed the top of Rose's head.

'Hey Rosie. Listen, I'm going to go ahead with Hugo. Your mum wants to talk to you.'

'Ok.' Rose had been expecting the make-up chat, and was looking forward to talking to her mum. Looking around she spotted Hermione, and said to Ron, 'I'll see you at home.'

Ron paused, then nodded, 'See you later.'

Rose ran over to Hermione and hugged her. 'Mum, I'm really sorry about our argument.'

Hermione smiled sadly and hugged her back tightly. 'Come on Rosie, we need to have a chat.' She held out her arm, as they left the barrier.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.' Hermione said as Rose gripped her mother's arm and they turned into nothingness.

* * *

Their destination was easily recognisable. Rose looked around confused.

'Mum?'

'Rosie, I promise everything will be explained, just please keep an open mind. And listen to the end before you make assumptions.'

'Ok.' Rose promised nodding.

The door was opened by Mr Malfoy, with a confused looking Scorpius standing behind him. 'Hello Rose, my name is Draco.' Rose nodded and politely shook his hand. Once Draco had turned away, she looked at Scorpius questioningly, but he just shrugged.

Draco and Hermione led the way into the lounge room. As they walked in, Scorpius spoke up, 'Dad? If this is about me and Rose dating, well not to make this any more awkward, but we broke up.'

Hermione sat down on the couch in relief while Draco relaxed, 'You did?' Both teenagers nodded. 'Well,' Draco looked at Hermione, 'do we still need to –'

'Yes,' Hermione spoke for the first time, 'Ron's at home with Hugo.'

'Mum?' Rose spoke as politely as she could, but wanting some answers, 'Mr Malfoy? What is going on?'

'You can call me Draco.' Hermione shot Draco a sharp look and he looked apologetic before continuing, 'Sorry, I'm getting distracted. This isn't exactly easy to say.'

Hermione nodded encouragingly at him and he continued.

'Scorp do you remember me telling you about the first girl I loved, before your mother.' Scorp nodded, 'Well, we were actually engaged, but my parents refused to accept her, and she didn't want my family relationships to fail so she left.'

'Hang on, is this some kind of intervention to get us back together?' Rose proclaimed incredulously.

Both Hermione and Draco sat up fast, 'No!'

'Well it's just,' Rose continued, 'That is why we broke up. Albus abused our relationship in front of the whole Great Hall, and then Scorp told me that story and said he didn't want my family's non-acceptance to get in the way of my relationships with my family.'

Draco looked at his son, 'I'm not explaining this very well I guess.' He looked at Hermione pleadingly.

She blurted out, 'Draco and I were engaged, and I was the girl who left him when the Malfoys refused to have him marry a muggle born.'

There was a long silence where neither Rose nor Scorpius could think of anything to say.

Scorp broke it, 'So I guess that's why you didn't want me to date Rosie.'

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never, 'Not exactly. There is kind of more to the story. When I left Draco, though I didn't know it at the time, I was pregnant.'

Rose subconsciously put one hand up to her blonde hair. She then looked across at both Draco and Scorpius' heads. Seeing this Scorp's eyes widened.

'I've been dating my sister?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its a mini cliffy, I'll do that next part as soon as possible but I'm very busy over the next few days. Monday by the latest promise! Thanks so much for reading and please alert, favourite and review! - Jade xx**


	10. All is Revealed Part 2

**A/N: Part 2. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: It's not my characters. But the plot is new :)**

_

* * *

_

_Part 1 Recap:_

_Rose subconsciously put one hand up to her blonde hair. She then looked across at both Draco and Scorpius' heads. Seeing this Scorp's eyes widened._

'_I've been dating my sister?'_

* * *

**Chapter 10: All is Revealed (Part 2)**

There was a brief silence, as Hermione and Draco exchanged worried glances and Scorpius and Rose exchanged horror-struck ones.

Both teenagers were suddenly on their feet yelling at the same time.

'Dad! We kissed! You knew? You let me kiss my sister?'

'Mum! How could you! Why didn't you just tell me! Oh my god!'

Then Rose suddenly shrieked, causing Scorpius to stop midsentence, and all three of them to stare at her worriedly. 'Dad? Does dad know? Oh my god, he's not even my dad! That's why he was being so weird at the station! Have you guys split up over this?'

Hermione cringed, 'Maybe we should talk about this at home Rosie,' she said looking awkwardly at Draco. Rose's eyes widened as she realised her parents were no longer together. Not that she blamed her dad for leaving one bit but what was going to happen to her and Hugo?

Scorpius spoke up, 'I think you two owe us an explanation. Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier?' He looked at Rose who was staring at her hands in shock and confusion.

'We know it was wrong, but we didn't know how.' Draco spoke up.

'Bullshit.' Rose said softly, 'you are both just cowards. You knew you had to tell us when we first came home and told you we were dating. You should have done it from the start, before anyone got harmed by it. Bit late for that now.'

She turned and walked out of the room. People in her family seemed to be doing a lot of walking away lately.

Scorpius stood up to. Ignoring Hermione he turned to his dad and said, 'I thought we had no secrets. I can't believe you would keep one this big, and this important. I don't think I will ever trust you again.' He followed Rose out.

Draco sat there, watching Hermione cry softly into her hands. The hurt in Scorp's face had been the worst, Draco could handle outright screaming and anger, but this was almost too much. What had they done?

* * *

Scorpius found Rose sitting on the swing in his garden, dragging her feet through the dirt as she swung slowly back and forth. She was crying silently.

'Hey,' Scorpius crouched down in front of her. She didn't reply. 'I want to hug you but if you don't want me to that's ok.' He was uncertain where the boundaries of their relationship were now.

Rose half-smiled, 'no, a hug is ok.'

Scorp sat down next to her on the swing and put his arm around her. 'I've always wanted a big sister.' He looked sideways at her and said, 'but only if you aren't bossy.'

Rose, realising that though her birthday was in September, Scorpius' wasn't until June, 'I already have a little brother!' She sighed, 'at least I know that my hair isn't a genetic mutation or something anymore.'

They fell silent, joking over, as they both thought over what they had been told. Scorpius realised Rose was crying again and looked at her, worriedly.

'I just don't know what's going to happen to Hugo and me. Dad obviously left once he found out about me, and I doubt he will want me to stay with him now. But I don't want to live with mum. How can I trust her? Or am I going to have to come live here or what?'

'We will figure it out Rosie, don't worry.'

Weirdly, Scorpius didn't feel worried that Rose was his sister. Obviously he wished he had known before he had kissed her, but now that they knew he felt strangely comforted with his arm around his sister's shoulders, they would get through this. He knew it.

* * *

Draco walked over and sat next to Hermione on the couch. 'We just need to let them have some time to figure stuff out.'

She nodded, and leant tiredly against Draco's shoulder, 'it's just so hard. Why did these things have to happen?'

Both adults seemed to realise their closeness at the same time. Hermione jumped up and started rambling on about going home to talk to Hugo, and coming back to collect Rose later. Draco agreed awkwardly and led Hermione to their fire place. Giving her the floo bowl, their hands brushed and eyes met. Both hastily turned away and said goodbye as Hermione stepped into the flames.

Both were chastising themselves, 'it's way too soon.'

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I say this everytime (broken record) but thanks so much to my reviews, I really appreciate you letting me know how I'm going. - Jade xx


	11. Wake these Answers

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delayed posting. I am adding two chapters today to make up for it, and the fact that I have midterms starting now so it will be a couple of weeks until chapter 13. Thanks for all my reviews and favouriters and alerters. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If it was my story, only voldemort would have died!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wake these answers**

'Are you sure you didn't need me to owl your parents? Or take you home myself.'

'I'm 15. I'm sure I can manage.' Rose was trying to be polite, but talking to a stranger she had just found out was her father was difficult. 'Um, I'll see you later Scorpius?'

He nodded and offered her the floo bowl. She took a handful and stood in the fireplace looking uncomfortable. 'Well goodbye then.' She dropped the powder and vanished in a burst of green flame.

Neither Draco nor Scorpius knew how to act, or what they should say.

'Well,' said Draco, 'she seems very smart.'

Scorpius looked at his dad incredulously. He shook his head and stormed out of the room. Draco heard his door slamming. He didn't know whether he should follow or not, but decided that he should have a few hours to be able to work some things out.

* * *

He didn't emerge from his room the rest of the day, and it wasn't until half way through the next morning that Draco heard his son walking down the hallway towards his study.

He appeared at the door and took a deep breath. 'Dad, I have to ask you some things and I need to know that you are going to be honest with me. I don't care what the answers are but you have to tell me the truth.'

Draco looked at him and nodded. He knew that Scorpius deserved to understand, he owed his son that much. He motioned for Scorp to sit down. 'Go ahead.'

'Ok. When did you find out?'

'I found out for sure a couple of days after you told me you had asked Rose out. Hermione told me. But, I think I knew since I first saw her on King's Cross for your first year. Before that, I knew Hermione had a daughter, but it could have been either mine or Weasley's. Seeing as she refused to let me see her, I just assumed she wasn't mine, I thought that no matter what happened I would have been allowed to meet her if she was my daughter.'

Scorp relaxed slightly, relieved his dad hadn't hidden this from him his whole life at least. 'Ok. Next question, Rosie was born in September, I'm June. That's 9 months apart. Is that a coincidence?'

Draco cringed, this was the question he was most dreading answering. He knew that he had to be honest, though he worried about exactly what he was telling his 14 year old son. 'I slept with your mother the night after Hermione gave birth.'

Scorpius nodded, 'and then you guys had to get married.' He paused and Draco waited, not wanting to interrupt. Scorpius looked at his dad and whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

Draco looked at him in astonishment. 'Sorry? What for?'

'You and mum never loved each other. She was a bitch, and she cheated on you a million times and if it wasn't for me you guys would have either never been married, or gotten divorced a lot quicker.'

'Scorpius! Just so you know, I regret nothing. I love you and I am so happy that I have you in my life.'

'Well what about Rose? Are you going to love her? Is she going to come live with us? What's going to happen?'

'It will probably just stay the way it was, sure she can stay here whenever she wants but we are strangers and she has her own family.'

'I don't know what I'm meant to feel about her now. Yesterday, I thought I loved her, and now I still do but in an entirely different way. It's hard to get a grip on.'

Draco sighed. There was nothing he could say. He and Hermione had screwed up. Badly.

'I only have one question left for now.' Scorp paused and then blurted out, 'you still love Rose's mum don't you. You never wanted her to leave.'

Draco's eyes widened, how did his son know that?

Scorpius nodded at his dad's silence. 'Ok well, that's all I wanted to know.' He stood up and awkwardly smiled at Draco before leaving. Draco was relieved Scorp seemed to be accepting the news ok. He hoped that Hermione was having the same luck at home, but he doubted it, Rose had been devastated at the revelation. He really hoped he would get the chance to know his daughter better.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys have any suggestions or comments review please :) Im open to everything. One last thing, Ron is not disowning Rose, she just thinks he will because she is stressed and upset. I had a couple of messages about that but don't worry! Thanks for reading - Jade xx**


	12. Flashbacks

**A/N: Second post of the day! Woo! This is because I'm not going to post in the next couple of weeks because of mid-semesters.**

**This is a flashback chapter. Just an explanation of what really happened.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Except the storyline kind of is.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Flashbacks**

_Draco heard the faint pop from outside, signalling Hermione's arrival home from work. He took a deep breath. He wouldn't let himself stay annoyed, it wasn't her fault after all. Hermione's head poked into the living room and she smiled as she pulled off her coat_

'_Dinner smells great,' she said, sinking down into the couch and kicking her shoes off, 'I had the longest day, I need a nap!'_

'_No you don't!' exclaimed Draco laughing and throwing a pillow at her, 'I have been slaving away at the stove all day. You will eat it all and enjoy it.'_

_Hermione grinned, 'of course I will, but what's the occasion?'_

'_What, a guy can't make dinner for his fiance just because he feels like it?'_

'_He can, but you on the other hand always have an ulterior motive.'_

_Draco smirked, and then pretended he was hurt. Hermione laughed and kissed him. 'I'm starving.' She hinted._

'_Lucky it's ready then, hey?' He stood up, pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her again before leading her into the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

Hermione flicked her wand for the final time and watched as the tea towel hung itself up. She turned and looked at Draco, who was staring out the window lost in thought. She sighed, 'Dray?' He started at his name, 'you only cook when you are annoyed and need a distraction. What's up?' She sat down across from him and held his hand.

_Draco shook his head, 'I promised I wouldn't stay annoyed. It's over.'_

'_Please tell me?'_

_Draco smiled sadly, 'I went to visit my parents today.' Hermione squeezed his hand in understanding. After a childhood of abuse, family get-togethers were uncomfortable for the whole Malfoy family._

'_Mother kicked me out and told me I shouldn't return.'_

_Hermione gasped. 'Why?'_

'_I asked her for the family wedding rings.' Hermione's face fell. 'And she told me I had to choose, Malfoy or,' he paused and looked uncomfortable then his voice dropped as he mumbled, 'mudblood.'_

_Hermione stared at her finance. He gave her a wry grin, 'I told her to fuck off. Sorry though, I didn't get the rings.'_

'_You can't.'_

'_What? Of course I did.' He walked around the table and put his arms around her. 'You are my life. The rings are ugly anyway; I just wanted them for tradition.' He leant down to kiss Hermione's cheek and frowned in surprise when she leant away._

'_You can't. I won't let you.'_

'_Mione, it's fine, you know how dramatic my parents are. I hate visiting them anyway. This gives me an excuse not to have to until they calm down.'_

_Hermione shrugged, and nodded, but still looked worried. Draco kissed her nose and pulled her into a hug. 'Come on, I thought you were tired. Bed time.'_

_

* * *

_

Hermione looked over at Draco sleeping soundly. She knew from previous experience that once he was asleep he wouldn't wake for anything. She kissed his cheek and lay her engagement ring on the pillow next to him. Creeping from the room, she picked up her bag and walked outside, apparating away.

_Draco woke, and was surprised to find the bed next to him empty. Hermione wasn't the earliest of risers. Shrugging he reached out his arms, stretching, and hit something on Hermione's pillow. Sitting up he found her wedding ring, and a note._

_Thank you. For everything. I will always love you. – H._

_

* * *

_

Ron opened up the door, surprised to see Hermione. 'Hey! What's up?'

_She threw herself into Ron's arms crying. Surprised and worried, but not unhappy with this change in events, Ron lead Hermione inside._

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat on her bathroom floor crying. It had been a month since she had broken off her engagement. A month since she had first found herself desperate at Ron's door. He had asked question, of course, but she had fabricated a man named Paul Humes, Draco wouldn't be alive still if Ron had known the truth. Even though it was all Hermione's fault.

_The crying continued. It had been a month since she had broken off her engagement. A month since she had slept with Draco. 3 weeks since she had slept with Ron. 30 minutes since she had found out she was pregnant._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So hopefully this lasts for the next couple of weeks until I can get chapter 13 up. Reviews would be most appreciated! - Jade xx**


	13. Discussion Time

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delays, it was exam time and then my computer decided to break and I only just got it back, a month or so later. So even though exam time has rolled around again, I feel I owe it to you to do some posting! I will be posting every couple of days or so, as well as some one-shots I thought of while computerless!**

**This chapter is shorter than I hoped but I wanted to give you something! Thanks for not giving up on me!**

**Disclaimer: Hogwarts would allow Australian students if it was mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Discussion Time**

The scraping of knives and forks against plates was the loudest sound at the table. When Hugo coughed, the sudden noise startled everyone and they all looked at him, then looked away again.

Hermione cleared her throat, 'Are you guys done? Your dad will be here soon.' Both children silently nodded then continued staring at their laps, lost in thought. Hermione sighed, holidays used to be so loud and bustling and...happy. Not anymore...

Rose had been struggling to deal with the idea that Ron wasn't her father, even though he had told her that he loved her just the same and the whole situation meant nothing to the way he felt about her. Hugo was worried too. At 11, he hated change, and Ron currently sleeping on Harry and Ginny's couch wasn't something he was ok with.

The doorbell rang and Hugo happily ran down the corridor, he threw himself into his dad's arms, silence broken. 'Dad! How are you? How's Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny? Did you bring your broom so we can practise?'

Rose stood nervously in the hall behind them, and softly said, 'hey dad,' when Ron looked up at her and smiled. He held his arms out and said,

'Come on Rosie Posie.' She grinned and gave him a hug too. All three walked into the kitchen talking and laughing. Hermione smiled sadly, this was the house she remembered and missed. She was amazed when Ron smiled back. Turning to his children he said, 'Hey guys, why don't you go outside for a sec, I just want to talk to your mum.' Hugo and Rose grinned at each other and ran out. This was the first time they had seen their parents exchanging more than civil greetings, maybe there was hope after all.

'Tea?' Hermione asked. She was surprised too, Ron had come to visit the kids every day for a few hours, but normally took them straight out and did not stop to talk.

'Sure, that would be great.' Ron took the mug and blew on it to cool it. 'Ok, I have something I need to say.' Hermione nodded and sat at the table. 'I thought a lot, about everything, and I realised I understand. I wouldn't have known how to tell me either. I do have a question, when did you first find out?'

'When she was first born and had blonde hair, I honestly didn't think of it which was stupid of me, but I was trying to black out that whole period before we got together and I didn't even consider it properly until she was about 4 and 5 and it suddenly clicked. I swear to you I didn't know when I fell pregnant, I didn't even think. I was just so scared that you would feel obliged to marry me. I didn't want to be in a loveless marriage, but I loved you so much, I still do! I was so scared I had ruined everything. I should have told you but I didn't know, and then it was so hard and...'

Ron interrupted, 'Mione, I know, I understand, that's what I came to tell you. I mean, I'm not happy about it obviously but I can accept it. But, I'm not sure that we can get back together. Harry and Ginny think I'm an idiot, but I just don't know...' He looked pleadingly at Hermione almost as if he was asking her permission for what he was about to do. Inside her heart was breaking slowly piece by piece but she put on a poker face, willing herself not to cry.

'Mione, I think that from now on we need to just be friends, I know we have the kids to think of and everything but it can't go back to the way it was, and I don't want to live like that.' Hermione nodded, expecting that outcome.

'I understand Ron. I just want you to know how sorry I am. If you don't mind, can we tell Hue and Rose together? I don't think I could do it alone.'

Ron nodded, then without realising how much he was hurting her, he put his hand out towards Hermione, 'friends?'

Hermione took a deep breath, forced herself to smile, and nodded gripping Ron's hand in a firm handshake, 'friends.'

* * *

_Dear Scorp_

_It's official, my parents are getting a divorce. But at least they are talking now. Apparently they are going to be 'just friends' which is so high school of them. Hugo and I are such idiots. We convinced ourselves that they were talking to make up and everything would go back to normal, well as normal as possible. Not true. So I don't really know what's going on now. Mum is really upset, I heard her crying last night on the phone to my Uncle George about how she has ruined everything and the only two people she has ever loved hate her. Uncle George is the only one still talking to her properly, the rest of the Weasleys are trying not to take sides but they totally are with dad. Even though I am still mad at mum for the whole secrecy lets-not-tell-my-daughter-she-has-a-different-dad thing, I feel sorry for her. She is so upset all the time._

_Anyway, I hope you and your dad have worked everything out._

_Love Rose_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for not giving up on me. I will try post every 2 days for the next little while now I have my computer back. And check out my one-shots too - Jade xx**


	14. The Secret is Out

**A/N: Hey everyone! Complications with my 'fixed' computer and I had to send it away again but I have been promised that this time it is back for good! Fingers crossed. I was bored with the regular characters this time so I thought I should add some extras in, afterall the Weasley's can have other friends. Thanks to all my reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own the people you don't recognise, which is why you don't recognise them!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Secret is out**

It was an awkward group of people gathered on platform 9 ¾. George, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were talking uncomfortably, obviously aware that the rest of the Weasley adults were standing to the side, talking about them. Scorpius stood behind them, watching his dad watch Hermione and Rose. The Weasley kids were standing in their respective friendship groups trying to ignore the adult's stupid behaviour. Rose stood with Lucy and Dominique, and their friends Sarah and Bethany, but obviously was on the outside and didn't really belong in their conversation. The train whistle blew and the doors flew open, amazingly the families had all been early this year, and the kids all ran about blowing kisses and hugs to parents, pulling luggage on to the train, and trying to find a good compartment.

Scorpius hugged his dad and walked away shaking his head. He knew his dad still had a thing for Rose's mum but the pining was pathetic! He smiled at Rose as he got near and asked, 'want to find a compartment?'

She looked up and grinned, finally someone who would talk to her! Hugo was fine at home, but as soon as they had arrived at the station he had run to his friends, Dani, Melinda and Tom, and started talking a mile a minute, obviously making up for the long stretch of silence that had been their holiday.

Once Rose and Scorpius had found a compartment and sat down, Rose asked, 'is it weird that the only people that will talk to me are my brothers?'

Scorp looked up; it still felt weird to him to be called Rose's brother. 'Rosie you have heaps of friends.'

'Not at home anymore. I am the Weasley-Malfoy outcase.'

'Weasley-Malfoy? Did you two get back together and then married over the holidays or something?'

Both Scorpius and Rose looked up to see three smiling faces at the door of their compartment, 'mind if we join?' asked the girl who had just spoken.

'Of course not!' Exclaimed Rose, and she jumped up to hug the newcomers. Lisa Peterson and Max and Mikarla Jordon entered. All were Ravenclaws and the five students were great friends. As they settled themselves, Mikarla asked again,

'So, Weasley-Malfoy?' Rose and Scorpius exchanged looks and then Rose nodded slowly. Scorpius leaned forward conspiringly,

'What we tell you now doesn't leave this room.' All three Ravenclaws looked back at him wide-eyed with curiosity and then made the symbol of cross over their hearts to swear their secrecy.

Scorp paused, wondering where to start, then decided that it would be best simply to just blurt it out. 'Over the holidays Rose and I found out we are related.' Three mouths popped open at once and then three heads turned to look at Rose questioningly. She nodded.

'My mum and Mr Malfoy were engaged once, can you believe it? That's why they didn't want us dating. Scorp's dad is my dad. We are half-brother and sister.'

There was a stunned silence. Then Max, the trouble-maker, said, 'well, what's for lunch?'

His twin hit him across the back, 'Max! They just spill their deepest secret and you are so insensitive! I doubt that's what they needed to hear right now!'

Rose had burst out laughing however, as had Scorp and Lisa. 'No, I think that was exactly what I needed to hear right now,' she reached across and hugged Max, 'thanks for making me feel better.'

'Don't worry,' spoke up Lisa, 'of course your secret is safe with us.'

* * *

Back at the station, Ron was nervous. He had something he needed to ask Hermione, and everybody was starting to leave. And was it his imagination, or did Draco Malfoy seem to be hanging around waiting for Hermione too? He scowled, sure he understood everything but he didn't want to test his patience that much. Turning his back on Draco, he tapped Hermione on the shoulder, interrupting her conversation with Parvati Patil, whose daughter was in fourth year. He cleared his throat, 'Um Hermione? There is something I have to talk to you about.'

She nodded, and after saying goodbye to Parvati, followed Ron through the barrier and out onto the street. She started to ask him what was wrong, but he interrupted her and blurted out, 'The Chudley Canons want me to be their manager! I know I don't have any practical experience but they think that my work at the ministry in Magical Games will be sufficient! I start in a month!' He grinned from ear to ear.

Hermione smiled genuinely please for Ron. She knew how much he had wanted that job. 'Oh Ron! Congratulations!'

He nodded, 'the only problem is that I will be touring a lot obviously, and so I won't be here for the kids next holidays. Now if that is a problem I completely understand, I mean we have joint custody so I need to do my part, but after 6 months the touring will calm down and I will be home again.'

'Ron that is fine! Of course I will look after Hugo and Rose, and you can just see them whenever you can.'

He nodded at her in thanks again and then glanced up to see the rest of their enormous family walking towards them.

'Thanks Hermione, it really means a lot.' He clasped her hand for a minute, and then dropped it and walked towards Harry and Ginny, who waved goodbye to Hermione. She returned their wave, and hugged George and Angelina goodbye (the rest of the Weasley's seemed to be in a hurry to get away) and then walked to her car and drove home. She was thinking, though she still loved Ron, it was in a friendly way now. It seemed that being "just friends" had actually worked for once. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she saw a different face. One with pale skin, pale hair, and piercing grey eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm not going to promise a new chapter really quick because last time I did that my computer broke. But I have already written most of it! See you later. Jade xx**


End file.
